Express Coming Through
Express Coming Through is the third episode of the sixteenth season. Plot Dowager Hatt is planning a "Welcome to Sodor" party at Knapford for some very important visitors from the Mainland. The station is being decorated and undergoing a thorough clean before the party. Both Thomas and Gordon think they will be chosen to carry the important visitors. They set off to the docks where the important visitors had arrived. The Fat Controller gives Thomas the job of taking the visitors on a tour of the Island before taking them to the party, much to Gordon's surprise. The Fat Controller tells Gordon to go to Misty Island to collect some Jobi wood as he needs a very strong engine for that job. Gordon is fairly happy at being called a very strong engine in front of the important visitors. After the Fat Controller leaves, Thomas asks Dowager Hatt if she and the visitors want to travel in the express carriages. Dowager Hatt accepts the offer, but Gordon scoffs; he thinks Thomas is not strong enough to haul the heavy express. Thomas realises that the express is heavier than he imagined as he pulls into the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Rocky, Harold, Captain, and Butch are surprised to see Thomas with the express. Rocky asks if the express is too heavy, but Thomas assures Rocky that he can pull the express easily. Then Gordon emerges from the Misty Island Tunnel with the Jobi wood just in time to hear Thomas declare: "Express Coming Through!" Gordon groans as Thomas chuffs on to the next stop in his tour. On the way, Thomas admits to himself that the express is too heavy for him, but he has an idea. He decides to leave some of the visitors at various sights of Sodor to lighten the load. First he drops off a few of the visitors at the Slate Quarry. The visitors do not think the quarry is a very special site, but Thomas was pleased. He is sure that Gordon would not visit the quarry. This is important because Thomas does not want Gordon to know that he was right about the express being too heavy for the little tank engine. Meanwhile, the Dowager is unaware that some of her visitors are missing; she is too busy enjoying the cake in the buffet car. She was also unaware that Thomas was still struggling with the express. Soon Thomas arrives at a cow field where he drops off even more visitors. He leaves the visitors and heads to Knapford. At Knapford, the other engines are waiting for the party to begin and the Fat Controller is very surprised to see Thomas with the express. Dowager Hatt steps onto the platform and thanks Thomas. Her mood soon changes when she finds out that Thomas has dropped her visitors off all round the Island. Thomas is forced to admit in front of everyone that he cannot pull the express and explains the logic behind his plan. Dowager Hatt demands that Thomas do something. Thomas asks Gordon to pick up the important visitors as he is the strongest and fastest engine. Later Dowager Hatt welcomes all of the visitors to her party, but the Fat Controller is concerned about the lack of balloons. Thomas tells the Fat Controller that the balloons for the party are still at the docks and offers to collect them. When he arrives back, the party is soon being enjoyed by everyone. The Fat Controller welcomes the visitors to Sodor and declares that some of his engines are strong and some are fast, but every one of them is really useful. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Butch (does not speak) * Captain (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (cameo) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * Some Brass Band Members (cameo) * The Engineer (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Bargeman (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Railway Inspector (cameo) * The Railway Coal Inspector (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * The Scottish Castle * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * Farmer Trotter's Field * The Fishing Village * Brendam Docks * Sodor Slate Quarry * Misty Island Tunnel Trivia * In Japan, this episode is called "Express Train with Thomas". * Part of the plot of this episode is similar to Thomas' Train . Goofs * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Gordon's trains. * Most if not all of the people Dowager Hatt welcomed to Sodor have already been on the Island or live there. * Dowager Hatt should have noticed that all her friends were missing from the coaches. * In Thomas' Train, Thomas pulled the express without any problem. But in this episode, he have problems pulling it. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas' Balloon Express * Books - Go, Go Thomas!/Express Coming Through! Gallery File:ExpressComingThroughtitlecard.png|Title card File:ExpressComingThrough1.png File:ExpressComingThrough2.png|Scruff and Hiro File:ExpressComingThrough3.png|Thomas with Annie and Clarabel File:ExpressComingThrough4.png|Percy at the Fishing Village File:ExpressComingThrough5.png File:ExpressComingThrough6.png File:ExpressComingThrough7.png|Gordon and Thomas File:ExpressComingThrough8.png File:ExpressComingThrough9.png File:ExpressComingThrough10.png File:ExpressComingThrough11.png File:ExpressComingThrough12.png|Sir Topham, Dowager Hatt, and the Duchess of Boxford File:ExpressComingThrough13.png File:ExpressComingThrough14.png File:ExpressComingThrough15.png File:ExpressComingThrough16.png File:ExpressComingThrough17.png File:ExpressComingThrough18.png File:ExpressComingThrough19.png File:ExpressComingThrough20.png File:ExpressComingThrough21.png File:ExpressComingThrough22.png File:ExpressComingThrough23.png|Rocky and Harold File:ExpressComingThrough24.png|Captain File:ExpressComingThrough25.png|Butch File:ExpressComingThrough26.png File:ExpressComingThrough27.png File:ExpressComingThrough28.png File:ExpressComingThrough29.png File:ExpressComingThrough30.png File:ExpressComingThrough31.png File:ExpressComingThrough32.png File:ExpressComingThrough33.png File:ExpressComingThrough34.png File:ExpressComingThrough35.png File:ExpressComingThrough36.png File:ExpressComingThrough37.png File:ExpressComingThrough38.png File:ExpressComingThrough39.png File:ExpressComingThrough40.png File:ExpressComingThrough41.png File:ExpressComingThrough42.png File:ExpressComingThrough43.png File:ExpressComingThrough44.png|Thomas, the Railway Inspector, the engineer, and the Duke and Duchess of Boxford File:ExpressComingThrough45.png File:ExpressComingThrough46.png File:ExpressComingThrough47.png File:ExpressComingThrough48.png File:ExpressComingThrough49.png|Dowager Hatt, Lady Hatt, and the Fat Controller File:ExpressComingThrough50.png File:ExpressComingThrough51.png|Henry, Gordon, and Thomas File:ExpressComingThrough52.png File:ExpressComingThrough53.png File:ExpressComingThrough54.png File:ExpressComingThrough55.png File:ExpressComingThrough56.png File:ExpressComingThrough57.png File:ExpressComingThrough58.png File:ExpressComingThrough59.png File:ExpressComingThrough60.png File:ExpressComingThrough61.png File:ExpressComingThrough62.png File:ExpressComingThrough63.png File:ExpressComingThrough64.png File:ExpressComingThrough65.png File:ExpressComingThrough66.png File:ExpressComingThrough67.gif File:ExpressComingThrough68.png File:ExpressComingThrough69.png File:ExpressComingThrough70.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 episodes